


Out of his Mind

by RosieBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Make Up, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBarnes/pseuds/RosieBarnes
Summary: You and Bucky have just broken up with each other, neither one is over the other. And when a drunk Bucky sees you on a date with another man, things get crazy.





	Out of his Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed :)

You and Bucky’s swift relationship did not end on good terms. It ended with a big fight, tears from both sides and things that cannot be unsaid. That didn’t mean you didn’t love him. For the short time, you knew him you didn’t think you could fall in love with someone so quickly and so deeply. You were ready to spend your entire life with him, but problems got in the way. You buried them, keeping your mouth shut, until one day you just exploded. Turned out the universe had the same plan for Bucky. 

Little did you know, Bucky was suffering as well. A rainy day in the city in what Bucky felt on the inside as well as he watched the rain stream on the windows, a sullen expression on his face. If he could take back the things he said to you, be more there for you, he would. He would do it in a heartbeat. He didn’t think he would get so accustomed to you being around, but his and Stevie’s apartment seemed so empty without your loud presence. It didn’t feel the same without you making a mess in the kitchen or fussing over him and Steve eating dinner and taking up the whole couch while you watched TV. Steve noticed your absence immediately. He could see it in Bucky. He was gone every night this last week until the wee hours of the morning smelling like whiskey. Always coming back home alone, he could never bring someone home, what if you decided to come back home and take him back. He could never forgive himself if you saw him with another girl.

But you had a different solution to fix your heartache. You needed to go on different dates to take your mind off Bucky. If you didn’t, the heartache might actually settle in and you’ll never recover. 

Date after date, a disappointment. No one compared to Bucky. But this date was going a little better. You and your date were currently in his car in front of your apartment making out. You knew it was a little skanky, but it felt pleasurable for the moment. You felt his hand go under your skirt when you’re disrupted by three loud knocks on your window. You feel dread go through your body as you think a cop has just caught you two. But when you turn your head, you are surprised by the image of Bucky barely able to stand but the undeniable look of fury in his eyes. Before you can process anything, your date is already out the car ready to confront Bucky.

“What the FUCK is your problem dude?” Your date yells at Bucky while shoving him to the ground. He goes down easily as he is as drunk as a skunk. Bucky tries to get up, but stumbles on his butt. So he decides just to yell from the ground.

“You! Dickwad! Whadya think yer doing to my girl? Huh?” Just then he turns his head to throw up. He groans in pain afterward. The part of you that loves moves on instinct, immediately lowering yourself on the ground to make sure he’s okay. Your date looks at you disheartening. He just shakes his head goes for the car. You hear his footsteps and get up to try to stop him. He is already pulling away from the curb when you reach him. You stomp your foot and take an angry breath out your nose. You look back at Bucky who is currently curled on the sidewalk still groaning, murmuring something you couldn’t care less about. You walk towards your apartment with the full intention of leaving him there till morning, maybe he’ll get arrested and that will show him not to ruin your dates. Halfway there the part that loves him is screaming at you to make sure he gets home okay. You have half a mind to scream at the top of your lungs, but you don’t want to wake your neighbors, who knows, they are probably already watching you from what just happened. 

“Fuck.” You say to yourself and walk up to Bucky and get his arm around your shoulders and head to his apartment that is just down the street from yours. He is surprisingly compliant and the walk isn’t that hard. You get to his apartment and unlock the door using his key and dump him on the couch. Steve hears another set of footsteps and runs out of his room. He is surprised to you see there, but nonetheless happy. He runs up to you and hugs you lifting you from the ground. 

“Oh my god! You’re here! Does this mean you and Bucky made up? Please say you made up.” He puts you down and looks at your face.

“You guys didn’t makeup did you?” Steve faces falls. He finally takes a look at Bucky and sees that he’s completely passed out and no doubt, drunk.

“No,” you shake your head, “Bucky here decided to ruin my date and try to fight him, but his drunk ass couldn’t even get off the ground.” 

“I’m sorry, he’s been like that since you guys broke it off.” Steve apologizes. You try not to care, but your heart hurts when you hear that. You put your stuff down and make your way to the kitchen, everything is where you remember. You grab a bowl and fill it with warm water and grab a clean dish towel. You make your way to Bucky and maneuver him so he’s lying on his side in case he throws up again. You sit on the edge and wipe his face to freshen him up. He awakes a little, barely opening his eyes. 

“You’re here.” He breathes. 

“Shut up, I’m mad at you.” You say with a straight face. You try to.

“But you’re here. That’s what matters.” He says to you adoringly. 

Your heart can’t take it anymore and you put the bowl and get up to leave. A hand grabs your wrist and you look down at the man who has it. 

“Please, please, I’m begging you not to leave me again.” You can hear the tears in his voice. You look away before his look does convince you to stay. You rip your arm out of his hold and head out without looking back.

The next morning you call in sick to work because after last night you do not think you could get any work done anyway. After lying in bed almost all day, three knocks awaken you from your cloudy thoughts. You get up from the bed and open the front door to see Bucky in front of you holding a bouquet of roses and a huge “I’m sorry” card on the front. The look on his face says everything you need to know. You jump in his arms, his arms circle around your waist, an apology unsaid, and embrace him with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bucksandroses


End file.
